Project 14
by diablos42069
Summary: Bulma finds a naked, wounded man in the river and nurses him back to health only to discover that he is one of her dad's projects that is wanted dead or alive for the murder of over 30 people. Parrings: B.V, Cc.G, Radits.Vosha. Read and Review!
1. An Experiment Gone Wrong

Project 14 

A/N: FINALLY!!! MY FIRST DBZ STORY!!!! It's about time. This may be my first dbz story and my first chapter, but i think it just might get to be my best story yet. Let me know what you think!

In loving memory of Dara Ester Folsom   
January 2, 1986 - September 22, 2004   
R.I.P. Beloved Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or any of the dbz characters. I did make acouple characters up though. None of the Saiya-jins are characters I made up though.

Chapter 1

An Experiment Gone Wrong

"How is he doing?"   
"He's doing amazingly well doctor Briefs. Although his blood isn't excepting the treatment as well as Goku's was, I can assure you that he will be a very strong weapon indeed" The woman said to her boss. Her name was Miss Akera, she was Doctor Brief's assistant. They studied a naked figure inside a water filled tank, a man. Maybe a man isn't the right word for him. He was different. This man was project 14, and his name is Vegeta. He was a prince of a warrior race, a race know as the Saiya-jins.

Allot of the projects were complete failures. Each of the projects were found on different planets... these Saiya-jins liked to send their babies off to other planets in hopes that when they grow up, they will take over, having something in them that makes them remember where they came from, which was why allot of the projects were failures. It was all still a bit unclear. Unfortunately, most of them became hostile and had to be controlled in horrible ways. Some were dead, and some were brained damaged for life. Not all of the projects were Saiya-jins. Three of them were androids, made by Doctor Briefs himself... of course, they all survived, and another one was a Namek that they were giving the same treatment to.

"Freeza wont stand a chance against our Z Warriors" Doctor Briefs said as he injected something into Vegeta's blood stream. These weapons were made to defeat Freeza... A terrible war has been going on between the Earth and Freeza. The only way to get rid of him was to create an ultimate warrior, such as Freeza. To make these ordinary Saiya-jins into Super Saiya-jins. It has been proved that this wasn't just a legend... but they just needed a little push to get there, there hasn't been a Super Saiya-jin within thousands of years. Goku was their first success... not quite Super Saiya-jin yet, but was the closest to it. He was also the first Saiya-jin they had tested on that became non aggressive. He was quite the opposite actually, everyone loved him!

His brothers were a bit more difficult, but they finally came around. Project 11 (Radits) was the oldest one, project 10 (Goku) and project 13 (Turles, one of their most recent discoveries) were twins. They all practically just met each other a year or so ago after the projects started. Then there was project 12 (Vosha)... she was very strong, but she was the hardest to control at the time, being the oldest Saiya-jin they had. Now, there was project 14, which could prove to be one of the strongest weapons against Freeza ever.

------------------------------------------------

"I'm so bored... and hungry!" Goku sighed after training with both of his brothers. He wasn't very tired, but Radits and Turles were exhausted from the fight. "Your always hungry..." Radits said as he got into the shower. "I can't wait until project 14 wakes up... I bet he's a good fighter... Being the prince of our race and all..."

"He's actually a bit of an asshole if I remember correctly... I don't know, it's been a long time since I've seen him... I think him being here is a bad idea though. He will surely go ballistic when he wakes up, I don't think he will except the treatment so well either" Radits said from inside the shower. "I heard they are gonna try to test him out today..." Turles said as he got an apple and bit into it, then tossed one to Goku.

Knock Knock Knock

Goku jumped up to answer the door, he was expecting someone to drop by and see him. He smiled when he opened the door for a beautiful Nurse with jet black hair which was up in a bun. "Hello Goku" She smiled as she walked into the room. "There are naked men in here ya know!" Radits said as he stepped out of the shower with a towel rapped around his waiste. "Give me a break Radits, It's not like I haven't seen all of you naked before. Speaking of which, tomorrow you guys have another examination. I'm gonna have to give you guys your medication today before that though" She said as she grined at Goku. He cringed at the thought of it.

"C'mon Chi chi, I'm strong as it is, please don't make me take another shot! I can get to Super Saiya-jin on my own" Goku begged as he knelt on one knee. Chi chi put her finger under his chin and brought him up to face her, then kissed him softly on the lips. "Sorry babe, but I would get fired if I didn't"

"Oh, like fooling around with Kakarot wont get you fired..." Turles sighed as he rolled his eyes. Chi chi sent him a death glare and put her finger to her lips and Shhhed him. "Shut up Turles!" Goku said as he threw his half eaten apple at Turles's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Where... where am I? This place... I hear voices. What's wrong with me? I... I can't remember who I am' Vegeta thought to himself as his eyes lifted to slits. He had a mask on and was in a water filled tank. He barely saw someone injecting him with something. His head felt weird, like something was being hammered in his mind. Someone was doing something to him, but he didn't know who it was or what they were doing. Slowly his eyes began to focus and he felt madness pulse through his brain.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Doctor... something is wrong!" Miss Akera exclaimed to Mr. Briefs as he turned to look at the screen. Thats when it all went wrong.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he broke through the glass tank and grabbed onto Miss Akera's neck and threw her all the way on the other side of the room, hard, knocking her unconscious. All the security guards close by imediatly surrounded him, trying to shoot him with strange energy guns he had never seen before. He was way to fast for them all. He grinned wickedly as he put one hand slightly to the side, and one hand right in front of his face, his palm out. Bright energy balls came from both hands as he laughed and started shooting at them madly.   
More and more guards entered the room, trying to get him under control. He ran right up to one, pushed 2 fingers under his jaw and ripped it right off the mans face.

Doctor Briefs ran out of the room, pressing the alarm on his way out. Something went terribly wrong... he didn't understand why this happened... this shouldn't have happened. They knew how to control this problem, there was something wrong with Vegeta. He had a feeling Freeza was behind this.   
On his way out, he ran into Goku, Radits, and Turles. "What's going on?"

"Its Vegeta... he's gone mad like nothing we've ever seen before" Doctor Breifs panted,"Goku, you guys need to get down there right away... we cant let him get free! Who knows the damage he will cause!"

"We're on it"

Once they reached Vegeta, he was already trying to blast his way out of the place. Vegeta felt them enter the room and turned to them. "I have a weird feeling about him... be carefull" Goku said seriously.

Vegeta smirked at them and disappeared before their very eyes. "Where did he go?" Turles asked, looking all around him. Goku turned to him and his eyes widened. "Turles, watch out!!" Before he had time to turn around, Vegeta punched him right on the back of his neck, causing it to crack as he passed out. Radits growled at him viciously as he charged at him. Vegeta easily dodged him and blasted him through the wall.

Then he turned to Goku. Goku looked very serious as he looked into Vegeta's wicked eyes. It looked as if he was insane. "You'll pay for all the people you've killed" he said to him as he clenched his fists.

Vegeta said nothing in reply, there was no use getting through to him. He gave Goku a cocky grin before pulling his hands to his side in a ball form. "Galick Gun!" He shouted as he aimed the red energy at Goku. Goku put his hands in front of him and threw it back at him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he was blasted to the ground. Goku was behind him in a split second, slamming his head into the sharp edge of the desk. Vegeta struggled to get back up as blood dripped from his forehead down past his eye.

That weakened him big time. He looked up to Goku and slammed his fist into his stomach, causing Goku to gag for breath. He put his hand on Goku's forehead and Goku was knocked back by an unknown force, taking part of the building down with him. Now was his only chance to get away, so he flew out of the facility as quickly as he could, trying to get as far away as possible, which wasn't very far. It didn't take long for him to lose his energy and pass out. Last thing he saw was rocks and water.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sighed as she walked down the river that was close to her house. Her aqua blue hair blew about her face in the wind. This was her first week off in a long time. She was a scientist, just like her father (And a doctor). She worked for him, but not with him. He worked on projects that she wasn't totally sure she approved of. She, on the other hand, invented useful things to use not just in battle, but just about everything that popped in her head. She was pretty rich for a 21 year old, and she didn't have to get any hand outs from her dad. She was a beautiful woman with lots of money that lived by herself. She was one hell of a catch, yet never really had any good relationships. Her last boyfriend was cheating on her with some other tramp.

This was where she liked to go to get away from things and think. The sound of the river calmed her mind. She looked up into the night sky... she couldn't see the moon or the stars, it was to cloudy, and was starting to rain pretty hard.

She turned around to walk back to her house when she heard a loud splash in the river. She turned to look and saw a person laying in the water on top of the rocks. "Oh my god!" She said as she rushed to help him. She grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him on to the grass. She looked down at him and a slight blush crossed her cheeks. He was completely naked, but what she also noticed was how badly he was injured. She put his arm around her shoulder and dragged him back to her house. It proved to be a really difficult task, the man weighed a ton.

When she finally got to her house, she set him on a guest bed and grabbed medical supplies. He needed fast help, and she was just as good of a doctor as any other doctor in a hospital having done a couple years of medical school. She covered his bottom half with blanket and started to clean the blood and dirt off his face. Thats when she noticed just how handsome he was. His hair was strange, shaped up like a flame and his body was one of a gods! She also noticed that he had a tail, just like the one Goku has.

She cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds and had one of her male servants dress him in some clothing. By the looks of his injuries, it would appear as though he would be unconscious for a long time. She had no way of knowing who this mans family was or what he was doing naked in the river. Maybe he was one of her dad's projects that got away. At the moment, she really didn't care. She thought like a doctor when it came to people that were injured. Sometimes she would even go and nurse some of her dad's projects when they got hurt. This one was not one she was familiar with.

By the time she had gotten him all cleaned up and was done, it was already 2:30am. She didn't feel like going to sleep even though she was really tired. She sat down by the desk that was next to the bed he was sleeping on and started on some paper work. She found herself getting side-tracked allot when she looked over at the man. There was just something about him. She couldn't wait to find out who he was.

After a while she turned the T.V. on to a local news station and went back to her paper work. She felt her eye lids get heavy as she laid her head down on the desk. It didn't take much longer for her to shut her eyes completely and let sleep take her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma woke up the next day to the sound of a news reporter. She opened her eyes to see the man she saved the night before. "For a second there, I though it was a dream..." she sighed as she stood up to turn the T.V. off. Yet when she looked at the T.V. she saw the same man's face on the screen that was in her guest bed behind her. Her blue eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets when she read what was on the screen. She quickly turned it off and ran out of the room, into her living room downstairs. She grabbed the remote and flipped it on to the same news channel and watched it eagerly.

"If you see this man, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. He is wanted for the murder of over 30 Capsle Corp. security gaurds and is extremely dangerous. We bring you live to Capsle Corp with Ami Amori"   
"Thank you Korin, I'm here at Capsle Corp. where you can clearly see the damage that has been done. The other Z fighters are trying to help fix the place up, but some of them are extremely injured. Dr. Briefs is being questioned as we speak by the police. So far, what the police have told us is that Dr. Briefs claims this is an attack from Freeza himself. While Vegeta(project 14) was medicated and unconscious, they took samples of his blood and recently found a strange chemical they have never seen before. Possibly something Freeza injected in him. Here is the little footage we got of Dr. Briefs when we tried to question him"

The t.v. changed to view her father's face. "Please! Don't kill him. It's not his fault! He was used! He's probably out there somewhere, confused. Please!" Then it showed him being shoved in by the police officers.   
"Vegeta is wanted dead or alive. Police advise extreme caution when approaching him"   
Thats when it decided to go to a commercial break. Bulma was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. She turned off the t.v. and started pacing back and forth, biting her nails while doing so.

"Fuck! What the hell am I going to do? I swear to god, this is what I get for doing the right thing... nothing but trouble" she thought out loud. She scratched her head as she heard something outside. "Oh no..." she breathed as she walked quickly over to her windows. She peaked out of her curtains and saw tons of news reporters.

She let out a huge sigh as she looked up at the ceiling, "How can things get any worse?" She felt as if a huge bomb had been dropped on her. She couldn't let them see Vegeta. She ran to her room and took a quick shower and got dressed to go out and talk to them. She had to tell them something or they would never go away.   
She walked outside her house and up to the gates where the reporters awaited her. Two guards stood by her side as she walked past the gates and into the flashing cameras. She was bombarded with questions right away.

"Miss Briefs! Do you know anything about Vegeta or why he went insane?"   
"Miss Briefs! Is it true that this is a result of some sort of failed experiment?"   
"Did you have anything to do with this?"   
"Do you think that Freeza is behind this as well?"

"The only thing I know about Vegeta is that he was my dad's project. A very recent project. So recent, infact, that I haven't seen him yet. I've been on vacation! They just found him like 6 days ago!" She said to the crowed.

"Do you believe what your father said about Freeza being behind this?" she heard a voice from the back.

"My father is a very intelligent man, and I do believe what he said, but as I said, I don't know much about the situation" Thats when a guard stepped in front of her and slightly pushed her away from the crowd.

"That's all Miss Briefs can answer for you... she's a very busy woman. Move along" he said as she walked back into her house. Right when she got inside she picked up the phone and called her father's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad! What's going on? I've got a herd of people outside my gate and I see that half of capsle corp. has been destroyed on the news!"

"Bulma! Freeza must have known about what we were doing to the Saiya-jins and put something in his blood that would reverse the treatment. I'm still not completely sure what it is... but it has to be him"

"Do you need me down there right now? How are Goku and the others?"

"Yes, you should come right away. Goku and Turles are injured, but they are going to be ok, Radits is banged up pretty bad though. Also all of our machines on the left half of the building need repair! We could use your assistance"

"I'll be right there" Bulma said as she hung up the phone. 'So much for the rest of vacation' she thought to herself as she went to check on Vegeta one last time before walking out the door. One of her maids walked with her on the way out. A very pretty one with blue-grey hair. "Listen Marron... take care of the man sleeping in the room. Don't let anyone know about him OR see him. Understand?"

"Yes Miss"

"Good" she said as she closed her car door and drove off in the direction of Capsle Corp.

------------------------------------------------------------

Freeza sat in his main quarters, watching the news from earth. He laughed wickedly as he saw that his plan had worked. "They are fools to think they could defeat you Lord Freeza" came a voice from behind him. "Let them think so... it amuses me. It's not like they are a big threat to us" he said as he turned around in his chair to face his green assistant. "But sire, they have the last remaining Saiya-jins, you destroyed planet Vegeta because they were a threat" The green man said in reply to his master.

"There aren't nearly enough of them to stand a chance against me. We have other things to worry about, other planets to destroy... If it wasn't for that annoying shield they have over their planet, I would have destroyed planet earth long ago, come Zarbon, we have other things to do"

"Yes Sire"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's my first chapter. I wanted to get into the action and right to the point. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Give me a review and tell me what you think of my first dbz story. I have some fan art for this story as well, let me know if you want to see it. Next chapter is coming soon!

Arianna


	2. Vegeta's Betrayal

Project 14 

A/N: I edited my last chapter where Bulma dragged him off and all, I meant for it to sound the way I changed it to, don't know how that detail could have slipped my mind... Anyways, that's better now. Here's chapter 2, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah....

Chapter 2

Vegeta's Betrayal

Vosha stood in front of the water filled tank that held her mate inside. She didn't look very pleased about the whole situation. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at Radits. Her short brown hair went slightly in front of her brown eyes and her tail rapped around her slim waist. "How could you guys let this happen?"

"Hey don't look at me... I wasn't even here!" Bulma replied to her defense.

"You can't blame them Vosha, it wasn't their fault" Android 16 said to her.

"We need to find that wild monkey that's out on the streets before he causes more trouble" 17 said with a smug attitude.

"Watch it robot" Vosha scathed as she stepped up to him. "Keh" He huffed as he leaned on the wall.

Bulma checked on Radits's vital signs one last time before she headed for the door. "I need to go fix the 3rd and 4th power generators right now. I could use some help moving some things 18" she said as she left the room. Android 18 pushed some stray golden hairs behind her ear and followed Bulma out to the other half of the building, feeling like there was nothing else to do.

Once she got to the power generators, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Repair? He can't be serious, not even I can repair this!" she exclaimed as she looked at the busted machines. "No, I suppose you're right, which is why I ordered new ones this afternoon" Dr. Briefs said as he entered the room.

"Oh hey dad, I really need to talk to you! 18 can you take these out back with all the other wasted machinery?" Bulma asked as she pointed at the useless power generators before turning back to her father. 18 hovered in the air, easily lifting both incredibly large machines, and flew off.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked as he looked at his daughter.  
She dragged him off by his arm far away from any ears that could possibly listen in on them. "It's about Vegeta... I know where he is!" Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter in shock. "How could you possibly-"

"Long story short, I found him unconscious in the river by my house, he's in one of my guest beds at the moment. I just found out this morning who he was!" She paused a moment as she tapped her finger on her chin. "No wait, that's pretty much the whole story"

He looked at her very seriously. "He could still be dangerous Bulma, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him in your house"

"First of all, he's out cold, he's not going anywhere fast. I wouldn't be surprised if he had memory loss when he wakes up. Second of all, where else is there? We both know I'm the most suitable person in Capsle Corp. to take care of him medically. Also it's not like you can keep him here with you, we need to keep this on the low. Lucky for you I found him before someone else did! You know that they also announced that there is a price on his head? He's wanted Dead or Alive!"

"You're right dear, you're always right" Dr. Briefs sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her.

"I know" She smiled at him.

"We shouldn't talk about this here. Can we finish this conversation later tonight at your house?"

"That's fine with me" Bulma said as she walked away to check up on Goku and Turles. She mentally sighed, she knew she was going to be very busy for the next few weeks. Yet when she walked into the hospital wing where Goku and Turles were being held, she felt somewhat better. They were already up and about, looking like they could help fix the place up by tomorrow. Goku was up in his bed, struggling as Turles tried to hold him down so Chi-chi could give him a shot.

"Come now Kakarot! Your the strongest fighter in the world! Stop being a pansy and take the fucking shot already!" Turles yelled, having trouble holding his twin brother down. "Goku, if you just take the shot, Chi and I will take you out to eat later" Bulma said, causing him to turn his attention to her. "Now!"

Chi-chi slid the needle into his flesh and emptied the contents of the tube. "Ouch! Hey that wasn't very... oh pretty lights" Goku dazed before falling over on his pillow fast asleep. "It gets harder every time I swear!" Chichi sighed, setting the needle down and already preparing another one for him. "We are good here Bulma, I'll see you later for dinner" She said as she flicked the tube while squirting a bit of the contents on the floor.

"Thanks Chi-chi" Bulma said as she left to go help her father with some paper work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You've done allot today Bulma, go take the rest of the night off, we are fine here now" Dr. Briefs said as he entered the room she was doing paper work in. She looked past her piles of paper and to the clock which read 5:37pm. "Yeah, I promised Goku I would take him out to eat. I guess I'll see you tonight, say at 8:00?"

"That's fine with me. We have much to discuss"

"Yes... I suppose we do" (long awkward pause) "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you tonight" She gathered her things, gave her father a quick hug, and walked out of the door. She was walking down the dark, quiet hall when Goku popped out of no where. "Are you ready to go?"

Bulma shrieked, her hand clutching her chest. "Jesus Goku, you scared the hell out of me! I can't believe you're so... awake!"

"Yeah... ummm anyway, Let's go, Chi is waiting for us"

"Right... where would you like to go?"

"The all you can eat buffet of course! Chi-chi is waiting for us there"

"I'm fine with that, just remember this time that an all you can eat buffet DOES NOT mean you can eat it all!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Chi-chi has already scolded me enough for that. I don't need to hear it from you. I mean, if it's all you can eat and you HAPPEN to be able to eat it all... well then they need more food" They walked out the door and were surprised to see that most of the news reporters were still there. They immediately ran up to them and surrounded Goku with questions.

"Goku! Is it true that project 14 defeated you in battle"  
"Some people think you let him leave. What do you have to say in response?  
"Excuse me Goku! Is there a way that you can find project 14"  
"If you find him, are you certain you can beat him?"

"PEOPLE!!!! This is Goku! He's saved this planet and ALL your lives on MANY OCCASIONS! He's a Hero!" Bulma screamed at them, not believing the questions they were asking. She had absolutely no patients for news reporters right now.

"It's ok Bulma. Vegeta got me once but I wont let him get to me again. I did not let him leave, Radits, Turles and myself all tried to stop him. He was a pretty good fighter. I can't sense Vegeta's life force at the moment, I suppose he is pretty tired from the fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry!" he said as he grabbed Bulma and flew to the restraunt to meet Chi-chi.

Once they got there and were shown their tables, Bulma quickly got her food and ate as fast as she could without looking sloppy. She just wanted to get home. Unlike Goku, who just ate really fast and sloppy cause, well, lets face it, that's Goku. Chi-chi was use to Goku eating like a pig, but she noticed how fast Bulma was gobbling up her food as well. "Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Chi-chi asked her with her eye brow perked up.

Bulma looked up to her from her plate and slurped up the noodles that were left hanging from her mouth. She gave her a goofy smile, "Heh, Yeah, ummm I gotta go as a matter of fact. Here's the money to pay for it, see you guys later" Bulma said as she left the money on the table and left the restraunt to get home.

"Well... that was strange"

"Mawfe kee haf a bate" Goku tried to speak through his mouth full of food.

"What?"

Goku swallowed all the food in his mouth with one hard gulp and cleared his throat. "I said maybe she had a date"

"Ehhh I don't think so... I mean she just broke up with Yamcha like a week ago. I think that's why her dad gave her that vacation"

When Goku had finally finished eating, Chi-chi left the money on the table and they headed out of the restraunt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Bulma got home, she went straight upstairs to check on Vegeta. She sighed happily when she got in his room and looked upon his sleeping face. She enjoyed his company even though he was just sleeping. She couldn't help but wonder what he was like. She found herself staring at him for a very long time before the sound of the doorbell snapped her out of her daze. "It can't be 8:00 already!" she exclaimed as she looked to her watch which read 7:45.

"Wow... how the time passes when your staring at beautiful men" she mentally laughed before greeting her father in the living room. "Hey dad"

He stood up and walked next to her. "Hey Bulma, I brought some medical equipment and sedations for Project 14. "Can I see him?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"Sure, he's upstairs"

She lead him up the stairs and to Vegeta's room. He went right up to him, examining him carefully. "Wow, that fight with Goku really took it out of him" he said as he pulled out more supplies, checking his heart beat and pulse. Once he was finished examining him, he turned back to Bulma with a serious expression on his face.

"I think Goku should move in with you until we are sure Project 14 wont become hostile when he wakes up"

"Oh come on dad! It's not like-"

"I know, I know. Just... please? Do it for me if not for your own protection"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all, Goku isn't such bad company"

"Thank you" he smiled at her, "He'll come back from Capsle corp. with you. I'm sure he wont mind"

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night Bulma" He said as he walked out of the house to drive home.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta as soon as her dad walked out the door, getting out an empty shot to draw blood. She had work of her own to do, to serve her own curiosity. She didn't need to use anything to make his veins show, they were pretty visible on his arm. She easily slid the needle in his arm and filled the tube with his blood. Once it was full, she took it out of him and went straight downstairs to study it in her lab.

So many questions were in her mind, such as, what chemical could possibly make him reject the treatment so harshly? She put a few drops under the telescope and studied it. At first, she couldn't see anything in it, except small traces of the chemical that Capsle Corp. had injected him with. She focused it more and more until she finally saw it. It was like nothing she had ever seen before (except maybe a few pictures of it while at work), defiantly something that wasn't originally in his blood or put there by Capsle Corp. It was doing strange things in the mix with his blood and the treatment, yet she noticed that it was fading, the chemical wasn't so strong as the pictures she had seen of it.

"This is good! The chemical is dying!" She called up her father's cell phone right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me"

"Oh hey, something you forgot to tell me?"

"No, I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"The chemical in Vegeta's blood is dying out. Soon, it will be completely out of his system. I think Freeza used this to take us off track, like a bomb he knew we would take in. Anyways, what i'm saying is that when he wakes up, it wont be like last time. Yet, we don't know anything about him"

"He could be an aggressive Saiya-jin. Though, this is very good news Bulma. It means we can continue to give Project 14 the treatment once it is out of his system!"

That pushed a couple of Bulma's buttons. "Ok, first of all, can we drop the Project 14 crap?! He has a name you know! Also, are you really prepared to give him the treatment so soon?! I don't think that's a very smart idea" She huffed.

"Oh no, not soon. It will be a while before we can get the government to agree with that. Also, we can't tell anyone about this for a while"

"I agree with that, anyway I just thought that was something you would want to know"

"Yes, thank you very much Bulma. You should get some sleep now, it's really REALLY late" Dr. breifs said as he checked his watch which read 3:17am. "You're right. Good night father" She said before haning up the phone. She decided to check on Vegeta one last time before going to bed. As she stood in the doorway looking at him, she knew she was being ridiculous. There was no need to check on him so often, he probably wont wake up for a while. There was no way to be sure of this of course, which she would tell herself as an excuse to see him. She had to admit to herself that he was extremely handsom, and he looked so... dark and mysterious.

She walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of it, staring down at his face. She wondered so much what he was like, why did Freeza not want him bad enough to do this to him, after all, he was a pretty good fighter. Maybe he turned against Freeza, maybe Freeza was just that much of an asshole. She'll only know for sure when he wakes up.

She brushed her hand on his face beside the cut above his eye that was already healing itself. Saiya-jins heal allot faster than humans as well, because they are stronger. She found herself once again staring at him before she snapped herself out of it and got up to bed, turning off the lights on her way out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback...

"My faithful warriors, the time has come! Time for a new age! The universe will be connected, and it will be mine!" Freeza shouted to his army.

Vegeta forced his way through the crowed of howling aliens from all over the galaxy, all of which were followers of his lord Freeza. Vegeta was sick of it all, sick of bowing to the likes of him. He was no god like he pretended to be, yet Vegeta still did his bidding because of his strength and power. He use to tell Nappa that the day would soon come where they wouldn't bow to Freeza anymore. He hadn't seen Nappa since Freeza sent him on the mission close to earth's solar system, which was at least a year ago. Earth seemed to be Freeza's cause of annoyances as of late. For all he knew, he WAS the last of his proud Saiya-jin race.

Freeza had told him that an asteroid hit the planet, destroying almost all of his kind while he was on another mission as a child. He knew better than that of course. He knew Freeza was behind it, and he swore he would get revenge someday. That day was today. This was his moment of triumph. He was going to kill Freeza in front of his entire army and then he planned to kill them all. He refused to be used as a tool for his war. He had been training for a very long time for this, and now it was time.

His eyes never left Freeza's small form as he approached the thrown that he sat upon. As he stood in front of Freeza, all the crowed seemed to shut up, they all knew that Vegeta was the second strongest... right next to Freeza.

"Is there something you have on your mind Vegeta?" He asked as he looked at Vegeta expectantly.

"Yeah, I got something to tell you! I have something to tell ALL OF YOU!" Vegeta said as he flew in the air with his hands above his head, getting everyone's attention.

"Lord Freeza is right!!!! THE TIME HAS COME! Today is the day!!" Freeza sat up straight in his seat, getting extremely excited of Vegeta's odd behavior, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

"All of you, you serve Lord Freeza for what? Because you are weak!!! Because he is stronger than you!! Well, I have had enough! THE DAY HAS COME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!!!!" he shouted as held one of his hands in the air, energy quickly forming in the palm of his hand. This energy ball grew as huge as a small moon as he threw it into the crowd, killing millions of screaming voices.

His rage grew to its peak when he heard Freeza laughing wickedly behind him. He turned around and decided that he wanted to shut him up for good. "Well, well, well, I always wondered when this day would come. It really is a shame though Vegeta, to lose such a strong warrior. We wont be the same without you" Freeza smirked.

"I'll be sure to write that on your gravestone!" Vegeta said as yet another blue ball of energy began to form in his hand. "The only place you will rule is hell!" he shouted as he threw the ball right at Freeza's face. Freeza laughed as he easily caught the small blue ball in his hand and made it disappear. He turned his head up to Vegeta and was surprised when thousands of small blue energy balls came rushing at him.

He screamed in power as a shield surrounded him, blocking him from all Vegeta's wrath. Vegeta breathed heavily after throwing the last one. He couldn't believe this guy still wasn't dead! He knew Freeza was strong, but this was ridiculous. All of Freeza's army continued to watch... there were still millions left alive in the crowd, Freeza had allot of followers.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Freeza disappeared in front of him and came out of no where, easily knocking him out from behind. Freeza hovered above Vegeta's unconscious body and talked to his crowd once again. "THIS is what happens to those who betray me! Let this be a lesson to those of you who feel the same way! Anyone who turns on me will be killed!" The crowd screamed and howled in victory, chanting "KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Freeza grinned at his children of war. "No, I will not kill him" (some of the crowd gave disappointed groans, clearly unhappy to hear that) "I have a better use for him. Some of you may know that the earth has been trying to use very few Saiya-jins and turn them into super beings to fight against me. Let us give them a taste of their own medicine. Dradoria!"

"Yes sire"

"Give him our new medication 218 and throw him on a space pod close to earth. Let them find him" Freeza laughed wickedly as the crowd shouted in happiness.

Dradoria approached Freeza and leaned close to him. "Your Majesty, we don't even know if that medication will work. Then they will end up getting one of our strongest fighters!"

"I have no doubt it will work, and then I will kill Vegeta myself if they do not. Now go, and do not question me again"

"Yes your majesty"

End Flashback...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma watched as Vegeta screwed his face in pain and struggled in his sleep. She was very interested, this was his first movement she had ever seen. She wondered what he could be dreaming about that would make him toss and turn like he was. She knew what this could mean. He could wake up soon, he could wake up any time now. It was possible now that he could wake up right there. Yet as she waited and waited, he didn't. She would spend hours in Vegeta's room doing work, but not leaving because she thought he would wake up. As the days passed on, he never did. Goku would come in and keep her company allot. She did allot of work at home for these days. Before she knew it, a week had passed by.

Goku let out a loud yawn, making Bulma snap back into reality from thinking so hard. "I'm going to bed B, You shouldn't worry so much about him, you'll get wrinkles" Goku snickered. "Urgh!" Bulma groaned as she threw a pillow from Vegeta's bed at him. He laughed as it hit him in the head. "Good night B"  
"Heh, good night Goku"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: This is all I can get done for now. I gotta go babysit my nephews. Review and let me know what you think!!! Oh and if your into Inu yasha fan fics, check out my stories, they are pretty good I am told.

Arianna


	3. The Awakening

Project 14 

A/N: Ok wow, I know, its been literally like, what a year or something? Haha, really sorry, and it wont happen again, i'm going to focus on this story and give it just as much attention as i do my other stories. I removed chapter 3 because I was extremely unhappy with it when i read it over. I decided to change things a bit. I believe it is for the better. This chapter should be a bit differnt, some will be left alone. But now, I've got a better picture of where I want this story to go. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Awakening

"So what's your take on all this madness" a small bald man with 6 dots on his forehead asked 18.

"I don't really have one. Besides, it's not like anyone cares about what the androids think"

"Your human too, they know that"

"Heh..." she smiled at him gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Krillin leaned back with his hands resting on the back of his head.

He was one of the 1st human projects. Unlike the androids, he never had any mechanical adjustments to him. He was just one of the first humans to take the treatment. Although it did make him stronger and made him able to controll his energy like the others, he was not strong enough to help in the fight against Freeza. So he didn't do much.

16 and 17 entered the room and flipped on the t.v. to the news. "We're on t.v." 17 said casually. They turned to the t.v. to see a blonde news reporter talking.

"And the search for project 14 continues. While the other Z fighters help fix up the ruble that is one of Capsle Corps. main buildings. Though it may take up to 2 years to fix the damage-"

"Two years? Lady... with us working on it, they'll start building tomorrow" Turles said as you could see 17 and 18 evaporating huge chunks of fallen buildings and broken machines.

"Heh... ahh well, there you have it-"

CLICK

"Who cares" 18 said as she turned off the t.v. and walked out the door.  
"Sheesh, what's her problem?"17 asked after she left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WHAM

Piccolo crashed into the hard, metal ground. A bit of blood smeared his green skinned head as he growled and picked himself up. "It wont be that easy Goku!"

"Haha! Gimme all ya got!" Goku's shouts echoes throughout the huge square metal room. This was called the training room, made to take the hardcore fights.

"You asked for it! AHHHHHHH!" he screamed powerfully as he powered up and split into 2 seperate, yet completely identicle bodied. Both having the same dark green skin, and pointy ears.

Right when he went to charge Goku, the door opened and Bulma stepped in. "Hey guys, training time is up, we have to go now Goku"

"Awwwww man! But we're not done!" Goku whined.

Piccolo simply grunted and pulled himself back together. Then casually walked passed Bulma and out the door.

"Oh well" Goku sighed as he set his feet down on the ground.

"Cheer up Goku, I'll make you something good when we get home"

"You're going to cook?" he asked with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"HEY! What's wrong with my cooking!"

"Everything" Goku said, sticking out his tongue.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll have the cooks make something"

Goku smiled at her as they walked to her car to drive home. Bulma sighed once she was on the freeway. The only thing she ever thought about was Vegeta now. "What's wrong B-chan?" Goku asked her.

"Oh nothing, Just thinking"

"About Vegeta?"

"Yeah... you know, you really did a number on him. He's been out for like a week"

"Well what was I supose to do? He was killing everyone!"

"Yeah... I know" Bulma sighed. Not another word was spoken the whole car ride home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ding Dong Ding

Bulma grunted and rolled over in her sleep, not fully awakened by the sound of her doorbell ringing. It had been a month since Vegeta landed into her possession. Work had been horribly busy for her and Goku. Staying up all night and all day, barely getting any sleep. It had paid off though. Capsle Corp. was being rebuilt and all the machines fixed and/or replaced. She was almost dead to the world. She was thankful for the weekend off.

Ding Dong Ding

Almost.

She rolled over again, this time opening her eyes as she began to stretch.

Ding Dong Ding

"Can somebody PLEASE get that!" she raised her voice as loud as it could go. She sighed to herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. There was a soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Miss Briefs, there's someone here for you" she heard a soft gentle voice.

"Yeah no kidding Marron, who is it?"

"I believe it is your old boyfriend"

"What!" she jumped out of bed, "Tell him i'm not here!"

"Ummm, I kind of already told him you were"

"UGH!" Bulma sighed as she threw on her clothes as fast as she could. Right as she was about to open the door, she stopped herself, checked herself out in the mirror, and fixed her hair a bit before continuing on her way. "He's not my boyfriend anymore Marron" was all she said as she walked passed her and to her living room where she knew Yamcha awaited her.

She felt her heart sink as she looked around the room, and yet she couldn't see Yamcha. She started to panic, immediately her thoughts wondering to what if Yamcha went wandering around the house and found Vegeta! That especially would not have been good since Yamcha was a reporter! "Marron, where did he go?" she asked worriedly as she passed her by, while searching for him.

"He should be in the living room, Miss"

Her eyes widened and she hurried over to Vegeta's room. She could feel hear heart pound in her chest as she saw Yamcha peeking into a room of Exactly what she didn't want him to see.

"What are you doing!" she said, running up to the door and shutting it right in front of him.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"It's nobody, just an injured friend..." she said, grabbing him by his elbow and leading him into the living room.

She immediately let go of him once they reached her living room. She sighed as she looked at him. His long black hair matched the dangerous look that the large scar over his eye gave off. He was an extremely hansom man, to say the least. She had been with him for so long, she thought she loved him.

Her eyes went from looking into his, to the red rose petals of the rose he had in his hand. She rolled her eyes and snapped herself out of her emotional distraught.

"What do you want Yamcha" her voice was firm, almost without feeling.

"Baby, please, forgive me! I can't stop thinking about you. And while I was thinking I realized..." there was a pause.

"What?" Bulma asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I realized I can't live my life without you. I need you! I love you! And I want to marry you!" he said, pulling a box out of his pocket. Her eyes widened as he opened the box, revealing a large diamond ring. "Lets just put all this behind us. Please, I dropped that other bitch! I just want to be with you."

He waited for her response for what seemed like forever. The anticipation was eating him alive. "You" she spoke, Yamcha took a step closer to her. She looked deep into his eyes, and when he looked back into her's, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. It didn't take long for him to figure it out.

SLAP

She back-handed him hard across the face. "You think you can make everything better? You think I would ever WANT to marry someone like you! YOU'RE A JOKE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But Bulma, baby-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! Before I call Goku in here to throw you out!" She screamed murderously. He didn't need to be told THAT twice. He made a quick walk to the door. He paused right before walking out of it and looked back to her.

"That man, in your guest room. He's not really a friend, is he?" Her eyes widened slightly, but not saying a word, wondering what he thought was going on. He let out the remaining air in his lungs as he threw the rose down on the floor, and completely walked out the door.

She power walked to the door and slammed it as hard as she possibly could behind him. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down as she stared at the shut door. When she finally turned around, she saw Goku, just standing there, looking a bit frightened by the vein popping out on her forehead.

"What a way to wake up!" she yelled at him. He jumped a bit, almost as if it was directed at him and not to him. "Yeah..." he laughed a bit nervously.

"Goku, oh god Goku, I think he saw Vegeta..." her stature went faulty as her knees went weak and she dropped herself on her couch. "Oh my god! What are we going to do!" she looked to him with tear filled eyes.

"I can't believe this. Yamcha is a reporter! He must have recognized him"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he didn't get a real good look at him... He could just be thinking something else"

"I hope your right" she replied, biting her nails.

It still didn't quite settle with her. She was so worried that Yamcha possibly noticed who he was that she was now frantically trying to get ahold of her father, to tell him they needed to find a new place for Vegeta. She just knew that he saw Vegeta's face, and as soon as he realized who it was and call the police!

She snapped her phone shut and growled. "WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP!"

"Goku, I think we're going to have to do this ourselves. I know of a place, its not that far away. We'll take him there for a bit."

"Bulma stop" Goku grabbed her, she stopped what she was doing and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about all this? I mean, do you really think they are coming to get him?"

"I just... I've got a really bad feeling. I'm just following my instincts" She said as she pulled away from his grip and walked towards Vegeta's room. "I'm going to get him ready for transfer. I need you to go get my big van, out in the garage parking lot. It's the big black one. Key number 157, Hurry, go get it!" He simply nodded his head and ran in the other direction.

She walked as fast as she could to Vegeta's room. When she opened the door, she screamed. "Where is he!" she ran up to the bed, looking in the empty spot that Vegeta should have been lying in. Before she even had the slightest clue as to what was going on, she was forcefully slammed into the wall beside her. At first, she didn't know what was going on, it all happened so fast. She tried to step away from the wall, but then she was forced back to it, this time, feeling something grip around her neck.

She blinked up and looked to the man who had her so easily at his mercy. "Vegeta!" she breathed as she looked deep into his black eyes. The moment he heard his name escape her lips, his anger filled expression softened, and he actually looked to who he had pinned to the wall. His grip on her neck loosened greatly, but he did not move.

Time seemed to stop at that second, when they stared into each other's eyes. His gaze was so intense, and yet, so confused and lost. She held her breath, wondering what he was going to do. "My name..." he said softly. "Yes!" Bulma replied, trying not to make any sudden movements. He must have just woken up only minutes before she had entered the room. He looked away from her, trying to think back... trying to remember.

"Please, let me go" Bulma asked.

"What have you been doing to me!" he asked angrily, his grip on her neck getting tighter. She gagged for air, trying to pry his fingers away. "I found you passed out on the river" she gagged out, "I've been trying to help you!"

He took away his hand from her neck and stepped away. Her hands flew to her neck as she inhaled deeply. "You-"

BOOM!

The door blew open as police surrounded the room, "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! THIS IS THE POLICE! GET DOWN NOW! MOVE IT!"

Bulma instantly hit the floor, her hands held slightly above her with her eyes tightly closed shut. There weren't any gunshots fired, so she opened her eyes and the men surrounded her, helping her up and putting cuffs on her wrists. She looked around frantically, Vegeta wasn't anywhere to be seen!

"There's nothing in here but the girl, sir!"

"Search the house!"

They led her over to a chair and 2 cops watched her as the others searched the house. "Excuse me, am I in some sort of trouble?" she asked innocently.

"We had a tip that project 14 was at rest here. Is this true Ms Briefs? Have you been aiding and harboring a criminal?"

"I have done no such thing officer!"

"Well, the tip we got said he saw him sleeping in this very bed."

"Well, he was mistaken, I told him, it was my friend"

"Right... and where is this friend now?"

"He's ummm-"

"I'm right here officer!" Goku came into the room with a beaming smile. He winked to Bulma while the man wasn't looking. "Goku-sama! It's.. I..." he was speechless. He stoped his questioning of Bulma and went right to Goku, and shook his hand. "It is an honor to meet you Goku. I can't believe I'm actually shaking your hand. Your the greatest hero that ever lived!" He praised. Bulma giggled a bit silently. When people did this to Goku, he always got very uncomfortable.

"Ehehe, gee, thanks. What's going on officer? Is there a problem?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After allot of talking and the detective brown nosing Goku, they believed that Goku was the one sleeping in the bed, and not Vegeta. "I guess it's a good thing he woke up. Incredible how he did just in time!" Bulma said to Goku, the next day.

"Yeah, but who knows what he's going to do now. He could be very dangerous."

"He didn't kill me..."

"But he killed many others..."

"That wasn't him"

"But do we know that for sure?" Goku replied back to her, taking a more serious voice. "I just don't want anyone else to die"

"Me neither Goku..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I know it's pretty short, but its allot allot better than the last 3rd chapter I had origonally posted in my opinion. Don't forget to Review!

Arianna


	4. The Last of the Saiyajins

Project 14 

A/N: It's been way to long since I have updated... I know. It's bad, but I'm done with school which should leave me much more time to write. YAY! . Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4

The last of the Saiya-jins

Vegeta soared through the sky above the clouds, in deep thought, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind against his hot skin. His mind was extremely troubled. He wasn't even sure of his own name until that blue haired woman had said it. Once his name left her lips, his memories came flooding back. He remembered everything in his life, but he had no idea how he ended up on this planet. Why was he alive? Why didn't Freeza kill him after his betrayal? His head was throbbing, and he knew that something had been done to him. He wasn't sure weather it was Freeza or that woman.

That woman...

Who was she? Why had she helped him? What did she want from him? He automatically had a strange feeling about her. He didn't really trust her, but he didn't trust anyone for that matter. She said that she had found him, but he had a feeling that she knew allot more about how he had gotten there. After all, how would she know his name if she had only just found him?

He knew he could have easily taken on those men, but something inside him told him that if they saw him there it would be bad news, and he always trusted his instinct. He decided to wait for those people to leave and for things to cool off before he went back.

He descended below the clouds to look for a place to eat. First thing he saw when he descended was a lake filled with people. He decided to dive into the lake before getting some food, he felt like he hadn't had a bath in quite a few days. He could hear the people yelling out "Hey! Look up there!" and "Is that a person?" on his way down into the lake. He tried to keep a safe distance from them, for he had no idea what planet he was on or what these people knew of him. He dove into the water head first and he swam into the middle of the lake where people dare not swim to. He stayed under the water for a while, swimming away his thoughts and troubles for the moment.

But soon, his stomach reminded him that he needed to eat, and he flew out of the water and back into the sky, letting the wind dry him off as he searched for a place to eat.

It didn't take long before he found a shop center filled with restaurants. For a moment, he wondered what kind of food they serve on this planet, then he heard his stomach bellow angrily for food. He didn't care what kind of food they had, as long as it was food!

He landed right there, in the middle of the shopping center. Some people noticed and pointed at him with wide eyes, saying "Did you see that?!" He simply turned his head, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and continued to walk down the busy street, in search for something decent to eat. As he walked, he realized more and more people pointing and staring. He started to get the feeling that he was unwanted on this planet, like all these people knew who he was. Yet he was certain he had never been to this planet before, what ever planet this was, so how could they know of him?

He walked a bit further before a ramen stand caught his eye. He walked over to it, ignoring the fearful and angry looks he was receiving.

The cashier, not particularly looking at his costumer's face right away, asked, "What will you have"  
"That" he said, pointing at a picture.

The man looked to the picture then back to him, "That will be-" he stopped mid sentence, realizing who he was taking a food order from. After all, they had been showing Project 14's face all over the news every day since he escaped. He hesitated, trembling slightly, his actions were not unnoticed by Vegeta. He raised his brow at the man, and began to tap his foot.

The man tried to regain his composure, "That will be 500 yen please."

"I...ummm..." Vegeta came to the realization that he had no idea what this planet's currency was, and even if he did, he had no money! The cashier figured out right then that Vegeta probably didn't have any money, he was, after all, in a medical robe, had no pockets, and carried nothing in his hands.

The cashier smiled nervously, "Oh that's ok, it's on the house, just take it!" he said, shoving the ramen into Vegeta's hands. He probably would have just taken it anyway.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder's and walked away, not saying a word of gratitude. He went to a table to eat his food when suddenly he heard his name. He whipped his head around quickly to the gigantic TV screen in the middle of the store complex. His eyes widened at what he saw. There, right in the middle of the city, was a big picture of him on the TV screen. Vegeta stood up and walked closer to it to hear exactly what it was saying.

"-wanted for the murder of over 30 Capsle Corp. security members and the destruction of Capsle Corp. property is still at large. He is currently wanted dead or alive with a huge reward that has just gone up to 100,000,000 yen. Police forces have yet to-"

Vegeta quickly walked back to his food, not listening to another word the reporter had to say. What the hell was going on here? He had no idea what they were talking about, or what the hell Capsle Corp. was! He practically inhaled his food, and walked away, leaving it on the table. Once he turned around, he saw that the cashier he had gotten the ramen from was talking to a couple men in blue uniforms.

Just as he noticed this, the man looked over at him with his wide eyes and pointed at him, "There! There he is!"

They got out their guns and pointed them in Vegeta's direction. "Freeze!! Put your hands on the ground!!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. How dare they point their guns at him? Such lowly scum. He casually walked past them, as if they weren't even there.

"I said freeze mother fucker!!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a deadly look on his face.

"Now put your hands on the ground!"

He laughed, and within that second, he zoomed in front of them and put his hand on the gun, before they could even blink. The man fired his gun, releasing a full clip into Vegeta's broad chest, with the intent to kill. He looked down at Vegeta's chest and noticed that none of these bullets had even left a scratch. He gave the policeman a murderous look as he smashed the gun to pieces easily with his fingers. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYA-JIN RACE!!! NOW BOW BEFORE ME YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!" He said as he dropped the bits of gun still left in his grasp and took hold of the man's arm, forcing him down to the ground. The man cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, feeling his elbow bend the wrong way, then snap, leaving his lower arm just barely hanging on to his upper arm.

His partner looked in horror and began to shoot madly at Vegeta's head. This only proved to feed into his anger as he lifted his hand to the policeman and sent a horrible energy blast at him, killing him instantly.

On that note, Vegeta took off into the sky so fast, it was almost as if he wasn't there at all, except for the horrible mess of policemen he had left behind. The first policeman painfully reached for his walkie-talkie with the arm that Vegeta had not touched.

"The... the suspect has ta-- taken flight! There is an officer down here, send a medic!!" He tried with all his might to speak despite the horrid pain he was feeling in his arm, which had finally decided to break off from the rest of his body and fall to the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goku and Bulma watched the news on the TV with wide eyes. Vegeta had already been spotted earlier that day and had killed one policeman and brutally injured another. Goku turned to Bulma and gave her a serious look.

"I know what you're thinking Goku..."

"I told you he was dangerous"

"Yeah well so were your brothers! So was Vosha! You know that if any of them were in his situation, they would have done the same thing. You heard what it said, they approached him and fired their guns at him! What else was he going to do?!"

"So that makes it right for him to kill?!"

"I'm not saying that it's ok, I'm only saying that it is to be expected! Saiya-jins are known for being violent! And god only knows how that treatment is still affecting him!!"

"I don't even know what to say to that..." Goku turned away from her, somewhat angry for her statement. Although he knew she was right, he still couldn't just forgive anyone who could kill so easily. He had a bad feeling about Vegeta from the start, and these reports of yet more killings did nothing to ease his feelings.

"God damn that Yamcha... this is all his fault" Bulma growled in resentment, "I can't believe he reported me!!!"

"Maybe he was just trying to look out for you..."

"HAH! Yeah, I'm sure..." she said sarcastically.

"Well, it really doesn't matter now I guess... You should go to bed. I'll stay up for a while and keep watch, just incase."

Bulma yawned widely just as he was saying this, after all, it had been a very long day, "Yeah, but there's no need for you to keep yourself up worrying about me Goku. I don't think Vegeta would want to hurt me even if he did come back..."

"Yeah well... just incase" he smiled at her with that goofy grin that Bulma was so used to seeing. It was so comforting, she always felt safe with Goku around.

"Alright, well don't stay up to late..."

"Ok, Goodnight Bulma"

"Goodnight Goku" she said as she got up and went to her bedroom.

The second she closed the door to her room, she took off her clothes, always preferring to sleep in her bra and underwear. She plopped onto her bed, so tired that she didn't even bother to get under the covers. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta decided it was the time to go back to the woman's house. It was late at night by now, and either way he no longer cared wheather those men were there or not. If they were, then he would just kill them and take that woman away. He was so lost and confused, he just had to know more about what the hell was going on! He flew higher in the air, using the clouds as cover. All he could think about was his destination, after all, he had no where else to go anyway. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

He could still feel his anger pulse through every vein in his body. He couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness he felt at this moment. He was an enemy of this planet, and enemy of Freeza. He could not go back, and he for sure as hell did not want to stay here. If he wanted, he knew he could easily take this planet over by himself, the people were very weak. Yet he knew he could not do such things if this planet was on Freeza's radar, Freeza would find him instantly, and he had to lay low. He had to find out where he was first, before he did anything.

It didn't take him long at all to get to the woman's house. He flew around it, trying to sense her particular energy, while keeping his own power levels as low as he could. He could sense another powerful presence in the house, and he would find out what that was once he talked to the blue haired woman.

It was hard to sense her small presence, especially which such high power levels coming from someone else in the house as well. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found her bedroom. She had a rather large balcony, with two big glass doors leading to her bedroom. He landed quietly onto her balcony and grabbed the handle of the glass door. Unfortunately, it was locked, but he gave it a small jerk and the lock easily broke, along with the handle. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

The moonlight illuminated the room, so it was easy to see. He looked to the bed, and there she was, sprawled out on top of her bed, wearing only her undergarments. He took a step toward her and stopped when he heard her stir. He was finally able to really get a real good look at her, where as before, he only saw her face for a moment before he left. She was very beautiful, and her body was quite nice. This, of course, didn't even faze the young Saiya-jin prince. He cared not for those kinds of desires... all he wanted in his life was power.

He swiftly walked over to her and with one quick motion, put his hand over her mouth with one hand and held her down with his other hand and his knee. Bulma's eyes snapped open and she gasped in horror at the suddenly shocking way she was being awakened. He pressed his hand down even harder when he could see she was about to scream.

"Don't make a sound! I won't hesitate to kill you"

The instant Bulma heard his voice, she stopped struggling. She recognized his voice instantly, even though she had only heard a few words of it earlier that day. He noticed how she instantly stopped moving and lessened his grip over her mouth.

"I'm going to take my hand away, scream and I'll blast you to bits... Understand?" She nodded her head rapidly, wanting nothing more than to talk to him. He found it odd how she didn't seem to be afraid at all as he took his hand away from her mouth, yet still held her down.

"Vegeta!" she whispered his name yet again.

"How do you know my name?! Where am I? How did I get here?!" He growled at her as he pushed down even harder on her body, causing her to moan quietly in pain. She seemed to be trying very hard to keep her voice down, like she didn't want that other person knowing he was there either.

"This planet is Earth. My people found you on a nearby planet and kept you in a facility known as Capsle Corp."

He let her go instantly, 'Earth...' he thought to himself. He knew of the planet, Freeza was quite bothered by the barrier that surrounded it, and he remembered that Nappa was sent here to take over the planet.

He let go of her, stood up and began to pace the room, thinking hard. "What is Capsle Corp? What happened there?"

She sighed, she didn't really want to explain everything that had happened to him under such circumstances. She was sure that if she told Vegeta that they put an experimental chemical into him, he would be pissed. She had to choose her words wisely, or they may very well be her last. "I think maybe you should wait until I can call-"

"I will wait no longer! You will tell me everything NOW!"

"Ok ok ok... well... ummmm. Capsle Corp. is a company my father owns. It consists of inventions and creations of my father and is a very important company to the war against Freeza. We also keep certain kinds of people there. Strong people, we train them, make them stronger."

"You hope to beat Freeza with such warriors? HAH!" it sounded so ridiculous to him. He paused for a moment, realizing, "You wanted me to be one of your warriors?" His tone was harsh yet steady.

"Well, we thought you might be able to help us"

"Keh!" he turned away from her. "I help no one but myself..."

There was a long silence. She looked at him hard, every now and then opening her mouth as if to say something, and then quickly shutting it. She was normally never the type to keep her mouth shut. She always spoke her mind, but now, she didn't even know what to think or to say. He was nothing like she thought he would be...

"So," he spoke, pushing himself off the wall and walking back toward her. "Now, you tell me what happened. I want to know everything. Be truthful, I will know if you are lying, and I am not a forgiving person..."

She looked away, her eyes tightly shut as she let a sigh escape her lips. She was so scared, maybe she should have been louder, letting Goku know that she was in trouble. And yet she felt almost like it was her responsibility to explain things to him.

"SPEAK WOMAN!" he shouted.

"I... I..."

BOOM

Goku burst suddenly into the room, slamming the door open. "Bulma!! Are you alri-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Vegeta. How could he have missed his presence? It was so strong at that moment.

"Vegeta..." his voice was serious with a hint of anger.

Vegeta looked him dead in the eye. "Who the hell are you?" his fists tightened by his sides, ready to fight.

"I am Goku, but my Saiya-jin name is Kakarot!"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. "So there ARE Saiya-jins here! Kakarot..." He smirked wickedly.

"There is a small handful"

There was a very long, awkward pause, and they stood there staring each other down. Vegeta pulled his head back and laughed loudly, it sounded so cynical... evil. "That's wonderful" He said in such a voice it sent chills down Bulma, he was terrifying. He loosened up a bit and stepped casually toward Goku.

"I thought Freeza killed the last of us. I'm glad to know that a few have survived. It's perfect. A few Saiya-jins are all we will need. This planet is the perfect place to start our rebellion against that bastard. We can finally have our revenge!"

"Rebellion? What exactly are your plans?" Goku said, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, I propose we gather the rest of our kind and take over this planet. Kill the humans and claim this planet as our own. Its shield will protect this planet from being destroyed by Freeza, he cannot touch us here! Then, before Freeza even has the chance to hear of what we've done, we'll attack."

"You're going to brutally murder them all?" Goku tightened back up and could feel the anger rise inside him.

"Well, not all of them, we'll need a few of them to keep the barrier around this planet." Vegeta said, thinking out loud, rather than a direct answer to Goku.

"I can't allow you to take this planet! I won't let you kill anyone"

Vegeta looked taken aback. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, but instantly his face twisted with anger. "Can't allow me? Won't let me? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! I am the prince of all Saiya-jins!"

"No Vegeta. Your planet is destroyed. You have rule over no one!"

He growled frustration, and immediately went to punch Goku in the face. Goku swiftly moved out of the way and pulled Vegeta's punching arm over him and threw Vegeta through the glass windows and out of the house. Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the ground by inches. He looked up at Goku with murderous eyes and floated back to meet him as Goku flew threw the broken glass windows and outside the house.

He pulled his hands to his side, "Galick gun!"

Goku threw his arms in front of him and crossed them over his head and chest, shielding himself and the house from the horrible blast that became harder and harder to hold back.

Goku screamed as he thrust the red energy blast upward into the sky, where it disappeared. Vegeta raised his brow, this one was a bit stronger than he would have thought.

"You're allot stronger than I thought. I might consider forgiveness if you throw your stupidity aside and join my rebellion"

"I am in a rebellion against Freeza! This planet is at war with Freeza as well. And THIS planet is my home! These people are my friends! I would never help you kill them!"

"Well, I guess if you're just going to stand in my way, you'll have to die. There are other Saiya-jins still here that will join me. It's a shame though, you would have been valuable."

"Think again Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned on the spot, and as he looked he saw 3 more Saiya-jins landing on the soft grass behind him. "Radits..."

"Vegeta..."

"It's been a long time. How many more are there?" Vegeta asked him.

"This is all of us" Radits said in a stern voice.

Vegeta smirked, three Saiya-jins, that was more than enough. "This Saiya-jin won't listen to reason. But I know you will Radits, Vosha, you both served my father well. Let's kill him and take this planet over!"

No body moved, they simply stood there, with their arms across their chests and their tales wrapped around their wastes. "That's my brother your talking about Vegeta."

"And I am your prince!"

Radits laughed a bit at that, "Look around Vegeta, this is the last of us. Our planet is gone! We all have taken earth as our new home, but we live in peace with these people, we do not enslave them. Those days are done and over with. It's time to stop this nonsense and pointless bloodshed. The humans are more than willing to let us stay here as one of their own. There's no need to hurt them, they have the same goal as we do. There's no place here for a ruthless leader like what your father was."

"My father was ruthless, and that's what made him great."

"Vegeta, pull your head out of your ass!" Vosha yelled at him. "These are desperate times! We are at war! We don't need anymore troubles! Stop being such a hard ass!"

"You DARE speak to ME like that?! You are all a bunch of low level Saiya-jins! I will kill you all!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Alright, I know this probably isn't as long as it could be, but I really just wanted to get this up there, it's only been like 3 years since I've added a chapter to this story lol. Don't worry, I wont make you guys wait anymore. I've already started on my other stories as well so I am really trying to catch up on my writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger lol.

Arianna


End file.
